


Sleepover at IKEA!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute hand holding, F/M, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, meet cute, short and fluffy, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Oops!The gang have gotten themselves locked in IKEA over night!A meetcute set in IKEA!For Allie for her birthday! :-)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: My one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Sleepover at IKEA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzie_enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzie_enigma/gifts).

Magnus strolled the aisles of IKEA, randomly dumping various items in his basket. Normally, he knew exactly what he wanted, but today he was feeling melancholic and was shopping to try and ignite a spark. Around him the shoppers were thinning out, and he knew that soon it would be time to head for the till and find out what he’d actually chosen in the last hour, but for now he had time to keep wandering.

He knew that he wanted to look at bedsheets. His last relationship, with the she-dragon Camille, had ended barely a few weeks ago and he was sick of waking up in the sheets they had chosen together back when they’d actually liked one another. So he headed for the bedding section. 

As he did, he noticed a cute guy bent over up ahead, examining a range of lightbulbs. Magnus could see that he had picked out a rather inferior product - a mistake he had made himself not long ago - and decided to be a good samaritan.

“Excuse me,” he said, smiling as the man did a double take as he straightened up and took in Magnus in all his glory. “I don’t mean to interfere, but those are pretty bad quality. It was less than a week before every single one blew at my house. And not the kind of blowing I enjoy, if you catch my meaning!”

The taller man’s cheeks flushed a beautiful pink, his full lips and sparkling hazel eyes drawing Magnus’ attention. “Oh?” he asked, voice deep and attractive, “Well, thanks. I’m picking them up for my sister, I’d hate to accidentally buy her something terrible. So, yeah, thanks!”

His good deed done, Magnus gave the man a quick wink (and a final once over) and then plodded along towards the sheets section of the store. Behind him, the man, Alec, watched him go, eyes widening slightly at the idea that such an angel might find boring, ordinary him attractive.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and then reached over to choose a different set of bulbs. He might hate IKEA and all its trappings, but he’d be happy to come again if he could meet a guy just like that. Shame he hadn’t pulled it together and asked him for advice on which ones to actually choose. 

“Excuse me?” A voice interrupted, a slip of a ginger girl catching his attention, “Could you help me out? I can’t reach…” she laughed at herself as she indicated a set of bulbs on the highest shelf, and Alec politely passed them down to her. “Thank you so much!” she grinned as she dropped them into her already bulging basket.

“No worries,” he replied absentmindedly, thoughts still on the swaying hips of the handsome, helpful man from earlier. 

“You don’t know the way to furniture, do you?” The girl asked then, eyes alight with hope.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. This isn’t my usual store, I’m just helping my sister out,” he replied and then she thanked him again and they parted ways.

“I can help you with that,” a blonde guy said, eyes raking Clary’s small frame as she watched the helpful, dark haired man leave. 

She looked up into the most beautiful blue and brown eyes she had ever seen, then allowed her gaze to meander down the rest of him - classically handsome and very very interested by the look of him. 

“Sure,” she said, “You can show me the way.”

Together they followed the blue arrow on the floor as Jace excitedly introduced himself. 

Almost a half hour looking at the sheets, and Magnus’ head was spinning. He just couldn’t decide and this was his problem currently. Since he and Camille had finally ended things for good, he hadn’t been able to make any decisions independently and it was driving him insane. He knew he wanted a change, wanted something exciting to happen in his life, but he couldn’t make it happen and it was starting to impact on everything - even something as simple as bed linen!

When an employee in a bright yellow shirt bounced over to him, he almost sighed in relief. “Hi, I’m Simon, can I help you?”

“Please!” Magnus exclaimed almost ready to pull his hair out. 

Isabelle watched the two men from a distance. It wasn’t that she fancied Simon, it was just… everytime she came to the store, he was so nice, so kind, so generous with his time. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world and like she was worth something. A far cry from her last relationship which had been all stoic ‘okays’ and ‘let’s not do this tonight, I’m busy.’ Sure, she ended up in this store way more often than she feasibly should, but the smiles he gave her just made her feel like an attractive woman and she couldn’t help it. 

“Iz?” Alec asked, startling her, “I got the bulbs, need anything else?”

“Oh...hey,” she said, eyes still on the men in front of her.

“You’re staring!” Alec said, propping his chin on her shoulder as they both continued to watch the two men converse. 

“Seems like you are too, big bro.” she laughed, nudging him away and turning to pick up a towel, “Now, what do we think of mint for the bathroom?”

Jace couldn’t believe his luck. Clary, who he had been following around the store for the past few hours, surreptitiously of course, was letting him lead her over to the furniture and was actually talking to him and seemed to be interested in his babbling answers. It wasn’t that Jace was a stalker, just that he had seen her from afar at college and had heard her mentioning a shopping trip. At college, he just couldn’t talk to her, she was always surrounded by friends and she was so creative and popular that he felt like a sad sack beside her. But she was interested in talking to him now…

“So, you don’t like secretly work here?” she was asking him as they rounded the sheets area on their way to bedroom furniture. 

“No, nothing like that. My friend does though… perhaps he could get you a discount?” Jace sad, grasping for things to talk about.

“Well, that sounds like a lovely idea, but first we have to find something I actually want to buy!” Clary laughed, enjoying the guy, Jace’s, attention. It had been a while since she had tried flirting with anyone and she was quite enjoying hanging out with him. He seemed like a lovely guy and she was glad he was the one helping her.

Suddenly, she saw the guy who had gotten her the lightbulbs holding a soft green towel in his hand. She nodded at him, and watched as his face lit up. Not at the sight of her, apparently…

“Jace?” he asked, voice full of surprise. Beside Clary, the blonde man lifted his head and froze. It was like he became a statue, something she could have sculpted from clay. And then his own face broke into a grin and he bounded away and into the tall guys arms. 

Beside them, a beautiful dark haired girl quickly joined the huddle and they became a one-person mass. 

Simon looked up in surprise as he recognised Jace, a guy he had met at the bar he played at, when he wasn’t at his day job. The blonde guy bounced around the towels and sheets until he was engulfed in the arms of a tall dark haired man. Suddenly, the girl he had been watching earlier - the beautiful one, he had dubbed her - shrieked excitedly and was pulled into the three way hug.

As he watched them, his attention was drawn to a flash of red - a very observant employee was Simon - and then he was the one shouting across the store, “Fray?”

She turned, and it was unmistakably her. Then it was his turn to be hugged as she barrelled into him. “Simon, I didn’t know you worked here!” she yelled.

As they pulled away, Simon turned to apologise to his customer, but found him staring at his friend in shock, “Clary?”

Clary looked up and smiled as she recognised Magnus, a man who had practically raised her when her parents had gone through their terrible divorce. “Oh my god, Magnus!” she laughed and then reached out to hug him too. 

“Well,” Simon quipped as he watched the trio by the towels disentangle themselves as well, “Seems like the linen section is the best place for a reunion.”

“Simon?” Jace asked as he came up for air from the taller man’s enthusiastic embrace. “This is the guy who can get us discount!” Jace grinned as he stared over at Clary again. 

“Not til my shift ends tho!”

Fifteen minutes later, the group had all introduced themselves and worked out the connections they had with each other. They had moved to the bedroom furniture section and were grouped haphazardly in one of the display rooms. Alec and Isabelle were perched on the king sized bed, Jace and Simon on a two seat sofa and Magnus and Clary sprawled on a soft, white rug on the floor.

From his higher position, Alec couldn’t stop his gaze from landing on Magnus pretty regularly. The guy was wearing tight leather trousers, and even his position on the carpet wasn’t making them look ridiculous and bunched up, which seemed impossible to Alec. He couldn’t help it if his gaze kept wandering the clearly defined leg muscles, or occasionally focusing on the crotch area.

Beside him, Isabelle was nudging him and giving him knowing looks, so he kept trying to pull his gaze away, but it just wasn’t working. Anyway, his sister was equally enamoured with the guy in the IKEA shirt, so she had no leg to stand on. Jace was shooting soulful glances at Clary as she led the discussion on the best sheets in the store, Simon chipping in occasionally. 

“So, you see Magnus - you should get the 6000 thread count ones. I know because when I made my final piece for last year’s gallery, I used them to create the sea and they were so luxurious and soft, even when covered in paint. I would definitely go with those.”

“Actually,” Simon interrupted, “I think Alec and Isabelle are sitting on a pair of them right now,” he laughed, indicating the bed they were on. 

Isabelle stroked a hand down the comforter, eyes never leaving Simon’s as she confirmed that they were very soft indeed. 

“Mind if I check?” Magnus asked, rising elegantly and striding over.

Isabelle stood to let him take her place, grinning evilly at her brother, then found herself headed for the couch as Jace stood a little awkwardly and nudged her out of the way, heading for Magnus’ vacated spot. “That rug looks soft too, Clary, is it?”

Next to him, Magnus ran his fingers down the length of the sheets, fingertips brushing Alec’s splayed hand and sending a little shiver through him. “Mmm, these are really soft,” Magnus said, eyes locking on Alec’s as his fingertips returned and stoked lightly over Alec’s. “Extremely soft and very gentle I think.”

“Definitely,” Clary breathed out, eyes fixated on Jace as he let his own hand brush against the soft wool they were seated on. 

On the sofa, Isabelle had decided to be shy no more and had snuggled up to Simon, ‘for research,’ she said, ‘just to check if I could share this with a lover.’

Simon’s cheeks were a brilliant red and he had begun to babble about the quality of the sofa, when suddenly every light in the store switched off and there was a grinding sound as the aircon went off too. 

The group all froze, tiny amounts of light not really allowing them to see much.

“Oh shit!” Simon moaned, “They must’ve shut up! How did we not hear the closing announcements?”

The group all shifted nervously, Alec flipping his hand up to grip Magnus’, the other man’s fingers slotting comfortably between his own as he squeezed them. 

On the rug, Clary had moved closer to Jace and he had notched an arm over her shoulder which she had pressed into. Meanwhile, Isabelle was already wrapped under Simon’s arm so she just snuggled in closer. 

“What does that mean?” she asked him, voice a little panicked. “We can still get out, right?”

Simon hesitated, sucking in a huge gulp of breath, “Potentially…” he admitted. 

“Potentially?” Magnus asked, “What does that mean?”

“Well, there’ll be sensors on now, so we’ll have to move carefully. Otherwise we’ll trigger the alarm and I’m pretty certain that means I’ll lose my job. There are no cameras or mics or anything, it’s too big a space to police like that, they rely on the alarms so we’re okay as long as we don’t trip any. But, I don’t think I can disable them, so I’m pretty certain we’re here for the night.”

The group sighed as one, but then Alec, who was feeling pretty brave with Magnus’ hand locked in his, spoke, “Well, perhaps this is just meant to be a huge adventure and we should enjoy the chance to be in the store with no one else around? Think of all the fun we could have?”

His sister froze, “What? Alec? Did you bump your head? Are you feeling okay? This is so not you! I assumed you’d panic and flail and yell about being stuck inside a store! Why aren’t you yelling?”

“Maybe…” Alec began, fingers tightening around Magnus’ as his whole body leaned towards the other man’s, “Maybe, I just see this as an opportunity? A little break from real life. A chance to get to know you all better?”

“That’s a lovely way of thinking about it,” Magnus agreed, pressing himself along the length of the man beside him. “But we’re going to need a plan!”

“Yeah,” Jace agreed, “Simon do you know where we’re safe from the security sweeps? Can we get to any food? Use the bathroom?”

It took twenty minutes for Simon to lay everything out for them, even though he was a lowly yellow shirt, he had been briefed on the security systems so he could open and close the store as needed. He had a downloaded plan on his phone which he airdropped to the group, highlighted with areas to avoid at different times. 

“So, we need to get out of this area for the next hour, and then after that we can sleep in the beds here all night until 5:30 when the security sweeps start here again.”

“Great!” Isabelle, said, her face lit up by the torch of Clary’s phone. They had agreed to use them in turn to avoid draining the battery until they could get to the lighting section and pick up some lamps. 

“So, everyone ready for their missions?” Jace asked, taking the lead. 

The whole group jumped to their feet, splitting into their teams and readied themselves for ‘The Great IKEA Adventure!’

“See you in an hour,” Simon said excitedly, as Isabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him away in search of the cafe. 

Jace held out his own to Clary, who grabbed it tightly, and then they headed off to look for lights.

“Alexander, ready?” Magnus asked, standing up from the bed, the light of his phone’s torch illuminating him in a soft warmth.

“Sure,” Alec agreed, reaching out for his hand and then rising. 

Together, they followed the map on Alec’s phone towards the bathroom section where they planned to pick up toothbrushes and soap for the group. It was pretty spooky at first, but luckily all the walkways were clear and easy to see, so they quickly picked a path through.

When they reached the children’s section, Magnus had the bright idea to grab a few stuffed toys, “For safety, Alexander!” and they had fun picking out monkeys and elephants and even a duck for Jace. Magnus enjoyed the way that Alec laughed evilly as he explained how much Jace hated the creatures.

Quickly, they filled an empty trolley with dozens of the toys and then continued on their way to the bathroom section. When they reached it, they spent some time choosing funny children’s brushes with superhero pictures on them and grabbed a few other essentials. Then as agreed with the rest of the group, they headed for the front of the store and slid past the cash registers to grab packets of biscuits and dime bars. They even managed to fill several take away cups with soda from the machine and then carefully placed them in their cart.

“How long do we have left?” Magnus asked and Alec checked his countdown.

“We can head back now, I think, it’s been 50 minutes so we should be on track.

Together they skirted around a display of furniture and headed back towards the bedroom sets. When they arrived they found the others spreading out a picnic, surrounded by battery operated lamps. There were several little Christmas trees too and some strings of lanterns.

“We got creative,” Clary said with a smile.

“She’s very creative!” Jace agreed, pulling her against him. 

Looking at the couples, nuzzled together, Alec decided it would be nice to join them, so he dropped to the soft rug and patted the space beside him for Magnus, who slid next to him and slipped a hand into his. “So? Dinner?”

It was relaxing, exchanging soft conversation over meatballs and dime bars. The group bonded well, and were half way through an in-depth discussion about Star Wars (led by Simon) when Isabelle let out the first yawn.

“It’s almost midnight,” Simon said quietly, glancing around at them all, “Should we try out some of the mattresses, pick beds?”

There were nods around the circle, and then the girls excused themselves to the bathroom to wash up. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, sidling up next to him as Alec was patting a mattress down. “Do you perhaps, maybe, wanttoshareabedwithme?”

“Huh?” Alec asked, turning to face the man straight on, “What did you ask?”

“Umm…” Magnus paused, he wasn’t exactly certain if he should ask again.

“Do you maybe want to...?” Alec started.

“Share a bed with me?” Magnus said at the same time.

They grinned at each other and Alec nodded shyly. “Then we have to find the perfect one!” Magnus exclaimed and grabbed Alec by the hand. Together they moved around the store, leaping onto beds and bouncing around.

“Too bouncy!” Alec yelled as one bed almost had him flat on his back.

“To soft!” Magnus said next, as his feet sank into the mattress.

“Far too hard!” Alec laughed with a grimace as the bed almost repelled him from its surface.

Finally they both flopped onto the bed in the display they had started in earlier that night, “Perfect!” They agreed, Alec turning on his side to stare at Magnus.

“Perfect,” he repeated, reaching out a hand to cup the other man’s jaw.

Magnus turned his chocolatey eyes on him and sighed happily. “I agree,” he said, “Getting locked in here with you, it’s perfect!”

Then warm lips locked onto his own and arms wrapped around him and Magnus lost himself in Alexander. 

Thirty seconds later, Jace stuck his hands in between them, breaking them apart. “Who brought the duck?!” he gritted out, face pale in the lamplight. 

Alec started to giggle, vibrations running through Magnus who was wrapped in his arms still. Together they turned as one and gave him identical evil grins, “Don’t you like him?” Alec asked, “We thought he could share your bed tonight!”

They were rescued from Jace’s reply by Isabelle, Simon and Clary, who crowded around them, all flopping onto the bed in a giant huddle.

“Looks like you found somewhere comfortable to sleep,” Isabelle smiled, noting their locked hands. 

“I think Simon’s picked a nice pair of bunk beds for the pair of you!” Magnus laughed as Simon protested that he hadn’t.

“Seriously,” Clary said, tugging Jace onto the bed beside them, “Whoever knew that getting locked in the store would be so nice. What a story we have to tell tomorrow!”

“No way!” Simon said, “You can’t tell people, I’ll lose my job! 5am we’re all getting up, tidying up, then hiding in the bathrooms or my boss will kill me!”

“Okay, okay!” Isabelle soothed, reaching out for him, “Well, we’ll just have to make the most of the next…” she looked at her watch, “4 hours and 32 minutes!”

They separated then, calling their goodnights, and Magnus pulled Alec close so his head rested on his chest, “Alexander? I’m so glad we met. I’m glad I told you those bulbs were bad news, I’m glad you knew Jace and Jace knew Simon. That Simon knew Clary and I knew Clary too. I’ve had such a lovely evening with you.”

“Me too,” Alec breathed out, “So Magnus...what happens tomorrow?”

“That depends on you.”

Alec lifted his head and stared straight into the warmth of Magnus’ eyes, “I’d like to take you out, Magnus Bane. Then perhaps I can bring you to IKEA and we can get matching bathrobes?”

Magnus grinned back, then tilted his head down to meet Alec’s in a soft kiss, “I’d love that, Alexander,” he purred. 

The next morning, five alarm clocks shrilled out 5am and the six sleepy heads lifted from their pillows.

“Shut them up!” Isabelle grumped from where she was buried in Simon’s chest. 

They quickly rose and sorted themselves out, then escaped from the alarmed section and headed to the lighting display to return the lights they had borrowed.

“Hey,” Magnus said, reaching for a packet, “These are the bulbs you should get Alexander!”

“Oh look! It’s where we met…” Alec replied, pulling Magnus in for a sweet kiss. 

“Time to go, save your kissing for later!” Simon called out, and they all bundled themselves into the staff bathrooms and waited for the first shift to arrive.

Simon exited first, bumping into Alice, his boss. “Simon? You were on the late shift last night. What on earth are you doing back here so early, and why do you smell like meatballs?”

“Oh...uh...well..you see…” he stuttered, staring at her, unable to form a sentence.

“Don’t worry.” She whispered, patting him on the back, “I can’t say you’ll be the first to have had a sleepover at IKEA. I remember my first one…” her wistful expressions caught him off guard and he stared at her in surprise.

“You’ve slept here before?”

“Who do you think introduced the rolling alarm system and conveniently left it off in the beds section from eleven to five-thirty?” she asked him, grin firmly in place. 

“So, you’ve had…” he started.

“Don’t ask. Don’t tell policy, Lewis!” she laughed, then headed out the door, “Hope you tidied up?” she threw out over her shoulder. 

Later, after they had all sneaked out safely, they stood in the car park in a ragged circle.

“Well,” Clary said, taking Jace’s hand in hers, “That was an adventure!”

“For sure,” Simon replied, slinging an arm around Isabelle’s shoulders.

“How about we all go get breakfast?” Alec asked, hand firmly clasped in Magnus’.

“Anywhere but IKEA!” They all agreed.


End file.
